Meowth
|backcolor= |name='Meowth' |jname=(ニャース Nyaasu) |image=052Meowth.png |ndex=052 |ndexprev=Dugtrio |ndexnext=Persian |evofrom=None |evointo=Persian |gen=Generation I |pronun= MEE-owth |hp=40 |atk=45 |def=35 |satk=40 |sdef=40 |spd=90 |total=290 |species=Scratch Cat Pokémon |type= |height=1'04" |weight=9.3 lbs. |ability=Pickup Technician Unnerve (Dream World) |color='Yellow' |gender=50% ♀/50% ♂ |1= }} Meowth (Japanese: ニャース Nyaasu) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Because Meowth has a cat-like appearance, its name is a pun on the word: "meow". Appearance Meowth has two white whiskers on each side of its oval shaped face and two hairs sticking up on either side of the coin-like gem on its forehead, and highly resembles a cat. Meowth's tail and feet are cream colored like the rest of it, but they are brown at the end. It has small paw pads on the undersides of its heels and toes. It is much like a Maneki Neko, a toy of Japanese descent known for bobbing its arm and hand up and down. Special abilities Meowth has the ability Pickup or the ability Technician. Pickup allows Meowth to pick up items while the player is walking. Technician powers up non-effective moves. Meowth and Persian are the only Pokémon that can learn Pay Day (equation is Lv/2 multiplied by 10). If Meowth has Pickup, it will have Limber when it's a Persian. In the anime, Team Rocket's Meowth is capable of human speech (a skill he learned while living on the street of Hollywood to impress a female Meowth named Meowzie). In the anime Meowth is also a member of Team Rocket in the anime and in the Pokémon Yellow version. What is special about Team Rocket's Meowth is that he can talk (making him one of the few non-legendary to do so) with his special ability. He is also extremely intelligent capable of building and operating robots, rockets, etc. His Original Trainer was Team Rocket's Boss Giovanni, who replaced him with a Persian. The anime series made Meowth the second most popular Pokémon of all time, next to Pikachu. Evolution Meowth evolves into Persian at level 28. Game info Game locations |redblue=Route 5-8 (Blue only) |rbrarity=Common |yellow=Trade |yrarity=None |goldsilver=Route 5-8, 38, 39 (Silver only) |gsrarity=Common |crystal=Route 5-8, 11, 38, 39 |crarity=Common |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade Skitty at Battle Frontier |erarity=One |fireredleafgreen=Route 5-8, Many Sevii Islands locations |frlgrarity=Common |diamondpearl=Trophy Garden |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Trophy Garden |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 5-8, 38, 39 (SoulSilver only) |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Poké Transfer, Dream World Breeding Persian |bwrarity=None |black2white2= Nimbasa City (In game trade, Male players only) |b2w2rarity=One }} Pokédex entries | redblue=Adores circular objects. Wanders the street on a nightly basis to look for dropped loose change.| yellow=Appears to be more active at night. It loves round and shiny things. It can't stop from picking them up.| gold=It is fascinated by round objects. It can't stop playing with them until it tires and falls asleep.| silver=It loves anything that shines. It especially adores coins that it picks up and secretly hoards.| crystal=It loves things that sparkle. When it sees a shiny object, the gold coin on its head shines too.| ruby=Meowth withdraws its sharp claws into its paws to slinkily sneak about without making any incriminating footsteps. For some reason, this Pokémon loves shiny coins that glitter with light.| sapphire=Meowth withdraws its sharp claws into its paws to slinkily sneak about without making any incriminating footsteps. For some reason, this Pokémon loves shiny coins that glitter with light.| emerald=Meowth withdraw their sharp claws into their paws to silently sneak about. For some reason, this Pokémon loves shiny coins that glitter with light.| firered=All it does is sleep during the daytime. At night, it patrols its territory with its eyes aglow.| leafgreen=Adores round objects. It wanders the streets on a nightly basis to look for dropped loose change.| diamond=It is nocturnal in nature. If it spots something shiny, its eyes glitter brightly.| pearl=It is nocturnal in nature. If it spots something shiny, its eyes glitter brightly.| platinum=It is nocturnal in nature. If it spots something shiny, its eyes glitter brightly.| heartgold=It is fascinated by round objects. It can't stop playing with them until it tires and falls asleep.| soulsilver=It loves anything that shines. It especially adores coins that it picks up and secretly hoards.| black=It is nocturnal in nature. If it spots something shiny, its eyes glitter brightly.| white=It is nocturnal in nature. If it spots something shiny, its eyes glitter brightly. |black 2= It is nocturnal in nature. If it spots something shiny, its eyes glitter brightly. |white 2= It is nocturnal in nature. If it spots something shiny, its eyes glitter brightly. }} Origins It's name is based on "Meow," the onomatopoeia for a cat's noise. Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line